Ritoru Akuyaku
Name meaning: Little Monster, according to google translate Age: 8 Weight: 79.6 lbs Height: 4'3'' Voice range: C3 - D#5 Genre: Mostly Horror songs, but any song if it's got a good UST Relationships: Hijoni Meiwajuna (enemy), Ringo Kagayaki (BFF), Akita Neru (basically worships), Teto Kasane (hopes to meet and sing with one day), Sukone Tei (really likes her singing voice, is slightly afraid of her/rival) Character item: Cotton Candy Likes: Cotton Candy, singing, any type of candy at all, puppies, kittens, gory movies/books/mangas/anime/etc., Kagerou Daze Dislikes: Rude people, annoying people, when people who can't sing are allowed to, FL-chan, etc. You can hear her voice by going to my scratch.mit.edu account, which is WoodlandBaton94 Personality: People tend to think that Ritoru's a sociopath, but she's actually quite sane (and nice) once you get to know her. She's very introverted and would prefer to shove her face in a manga or cotton candy then talk to people, but she will rant on and on if you bring up an anime she enjoys. She apparently can use the power of moe to kill people as a last resort. But that's just a rumor. Character design Hair: Shiny and black, put up in a side ponytail resembling that of Akita Neru, but her hair only goes down to just above her shoulder. The ponytail is on the left side. Eyes: Right one's neon green, right one's dark purple Facial features other than eyes: Teeth are straight and white, with one very sharp fang on the left side. She smirks evilly a lot, while baring her teeth menacingly. Her skin is very pale. Her eyebrows are thin and black. Race: Japanese Outfit: black dress, white T-shirt, brown and white sneakers, and occasionally a trenchcoat. Golden Fedora with a silver band, and a silver scrunchie to hold up her hair Backstory Unexpectedly, a previously unknown and slightly frightening looking girl won an amateur singing contest and was shortly afterword launched into stardom. This girl was (obviously) Ritoru. No one knows much else Rules * You MAY use Rito-chan for violent songs * You MAY NOT call her Rito-chan. Only I can do that. (This is a joke. Call her whatever you want. Even banana peel) * You MAY use her in RP as long as 1. I'm not part of it 2. You stick to her personality and 3. No one else calls her first. :3 (if you're talking about doing an ask blog or creating an account on something in order to pretend to be her however, that is strictly forbidden. harumph.) * NO SWEARING, OR NON-VIOLENCE RELATED R18 CONTENT. If it is violent... FUFUFUFUFUUUU have fun with that... * You MAY give her a different outfit and personality in your songs * Be patient, her voicebank will be released someday... In fact, she's almost done! I just have to figure out how to share them with the world... And give an OTO an OTO would help lol Extra info!!! * She has asthma. It doesn't really affect her singing, but she keeps her inhaler with her at all times just in case. * She's bisexual. She doesn't usually show any signs of being in love with anyone at all, but her BFFs can tell. * She was going to have a v2, but it has been canceled due to my extreme want to have a new UTAU and the fact that her v2 voice did not fit her at all * Some say her friend left her a large fortune, but that's unlikely, seeing as her friends constantly have to loan her money. Maybe she just doesn't know... >:3 Fufufufufufuuuu.... * She can't actually kill anyone with the power of moe. Moe isn't even a power.